


Even

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha goes to kill Euron, but he turns the tables on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

Euron opened his eye the moment she put the knife to his throat. "Have you come to kill me, Asha?" He sounded amused.

"Aye," she answered. She put a little more pressure and watched the blade bite into his skin, watched the blood trickle down his neck.

"They say kinslayers are damned." His smile was wide, mocking.

Asha slapped him. "We can keep each other company in hell."

"Your company would surely be too pleasant to be hell." His hands slid up her thighs and cupped her arse.

She made the mistake of not slitting his throat right there and then. She slashed at his arm, and then he had her. He grabbed her wrist and twisted. She tried to hit him with her other hand, but he warded off the blows with his other arm. He squeezed until her hand went limp and the knife fell from her grasp. He snatched it up immediately and pushed at her.

Now Asha was the one lying on her back and he was the one with the knife. She should not have hesitated, she knew that. But she'd wanted him to know who killed him and why. She glared up at him angrily, refusing to beg for her life.

"Of course, hell is a greenlander idea. Aeron would be so disappointed in you."

"Did you kill him too?"

"I haven't seen him since the Kingsmoot. He left before I could thank him."

The Crow's Eye cut open her tunic and lightly dragged the point of the knife across her chest. He circled a nipple, and fear and the cold of the blade made it hard. "Don't you believe we'll feast in the Drowned God's hall after we die, niece?"

"I can't imagine any god would welcome _you_ in his hall."

"You wound me. What a cruel thing for a niece to say to her loving uncle." He drew the knife across to the other nipple.

"Not nearly as cruel as you deserve. You killed my father, your own brother. At least admit it. There's no one else to hear."

"And what if I did? You yourself pointed out that the North has nothing but trees and stones, and that is all Balon had the courage to reach for. I've seized the riches of the Reach."

Asha snorted. "And when your men have spent their plunder? What then?"

Euron smiled. "Then we go back for more." He moved the knife back to the other nipple. "You cannot be so great a fool that you think you can turn ironmen into farmers. Be a good girl and I'll give you a castle of your own."

"The only castle I want is Pyke."

"Pyke is mine." His mood turned, as it was wont to do. His blue lips thinned and his blue eye darkened. He drew the knife across her chest, harder. A thin line of blood welled up between her breasts. "There, we're even now. Go."

Asha went. Next time she would not stop to exchange words with him. Next time she would kill him.


End file.
